eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3929 (11 January 2010)
Synopsis In the Square, Billy watches DCI Marsden direct the removal of the tarpaulin covering the door to the Vic. Mo also watches, moaning that the police aren’t doing enough to catch Archie’s killer or to get their local pub open again. Billy’s angry at Mo’s tactless attitude but he is interrupted by a surprising telephone call. Zainab is rushed off her feet at the Masala Queen unit and calls on help from an unhappy Tamwar who complains he should be revising. Tamwar suggests his mum call Christian. Zainab is not impressed with the suggestion. Tamwar then shows his mum a postcard from Syed. Her face lights up and she and she comments on how Syed and Amira were ‘made for each other’. In the street, Heather reminds Zainab of the anniversary of the book club meeting and asks if she wants to host it not realising that Zainab hasn’t been invited. Upset, Zainab bumps into Christian, who tells her Jane isn’t in. Zainab proudly shows Christian the postcard from Syed which deeply upsets him. At the Beale household, Peter is watching a film of Lauren on his laptop. Upset – she dumped him last week - Peter deletes the footage. Then Christian tells him that deleting it won’t change the way he feels. Desperate now to get it back, Peter asks geek Tamwar for his help. Heather and Shirley arrive with George for the book club meeting, followed by Denise who isn’t happy to see them. Jane fills everyone’s glasses ready to make a toast, when Denise asks after Zainab. Jane tells them that Zainab couldn’t come, just as she appears stating that she hadn’t been invited. Denise is angry that Heather is invited, and seeing an argument about to erupt, Jane steps in and suggests celebrating everyone’s yearly achievements. Zainab proudly shows the postcard from Syed, whilst Jane makes snide comments about his happiness. Zainab goes into the kitchen where Jane and now Christian are, whilst Denise and Heather continue to argue about Darren and George and Libby. Jane makes it clear to Zainab that she disapproves of her attitude towards Syed being gay. Zainab tells Jane she doesn’t understand because she doesn’t have children of her own. Angry, Jane throws Zainab out, while everyone watches on, shocked. Back home, Zainab sees Tamwar listening to a file on Peter’s laptop. Protesting that it is noe of her business and that it’s one of Peter’s lost files, Zainab orders her son to play it. She hears the shocking and unsavoury sounds of Ian and Janine together... At the Slater house, preparations are in flow for Jean’s birthday party. Bradley quietly tells Stacey he can see her baby bump but tells Stacey that keeping the pregnancy a secret is for the best. At the window, Stacey panics when she spots DCI Marsden and another officer outside and calls Bradley. Bradley reassures her that no one knows he was in the pub on Christmas Day, and that all will be well soon. Jean overhears this and worries that Bradley and Stacey are leaving. Stacey later tells Bradley she felt the baby kick. Max arrives and tells Jack that he will get him the money he owes him soon. They all wish Jean a happy birthday as Stacey tells Bradley she felt the baby move again. Seeing Bradley’s hand on Stacey’s stomach Jean realises that Stacey is pregnant and wraps her arms around her while everyone watches. Although happy, Jean tells Stacey she feels that having a baby may send her over the edge. Storming out of the house, Jean checks Stacey’s bag for her medication and finds the baby scans. Janine walks out of the café, and sees DCI Marsden outside the Vic. Nervous, she moves to Whitney’s stall to get a better look. Janine tells Whitney she is used to people calling her a murderer and even her own brother agrees, before walking away. Later, DCI Marsden knocks at Janine’s door and tells her she’s had a ‘tip-off’. She asks Janine why she was out on Christmas Day. DCI Marsden then questions Janine about Archie’s laptop going missing only to be told by Janine she knows nothing about it. Peggy and Phil prepare to go to Sam’s court hearing. Peggy confides in Phil her suspicions about Glenda. Meanwhile, Glenda talks to Ronnie and Roxy about her life in France and how she wished she had the courage to stay with them all those years ago. Billy arrives and tells them that he has been made executor of Archie’s will. Billy informs everyone that they all have to be at the reading, including Janine, despite Peggy’s protests. Peggy suggest that she cook a family dinner, only to be told by Glenda that she has booked a table at Fargo’s. Annoyed, Peggy puts on a brave face and agrees that they all should go out. In the living room, Peggy opens Glenda’s case and sees something that intrigues her. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes